Thank you Madi Smith
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Madi had always hated Kendall. Will Logan bring them together? Or will the drama be too much? Rated for langue ninth grade theme
1. september

**A/N I thought I do a high school theme to cheer me up. I **

Once upon a time in the land of Minnesota lived a boy. His name was Kendall Knight. He was what most would call him Mr. Popular. Kendall got everything he wanted. The new kid Logan loved him. A girl who hated everyone, hated Kendall and Logan the most. This girl only hated them because they reminded her of some people who screwed with her head, this girl's name was Madison Hall Smith. Or to most who were close to her which was only James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, her name was Madi. Madi's father was Michael Weston but since he divorced her mother Sam. She hardly knew of her real father. Kendall knowing everyone's history somehow knew Madi's and never told anyone in fear Madi might destroy him. But one day will faith bring them together as friends. Here our story unravels… Kendall groaned as he got out of bed. He was aware that school started today. He put on a grey shirt and a red and black flannel plaid shirt on top. He walked out of his room the same time Katie walked out. As they ate breakfast Mrs. Knight went on and on about how they should be nice to the new kids and how they should introduce them to everyone except Madi and if Madi gives any shit is to come find her. Mrs. Knight was the principal of the Middle and High school. After they ate they all arrived at the school early of course. Kendall had stayed outside waiting for the new kid Logan Mitchell. Kendall would be showing him around. Madi and Mike walked up to school. Madi frowned when she saw Kendall standing outside the school.

"Doing alright Knight?" Madi asked

"Yeah fine wanna show the new kid around with me,"

"Is he gay?"

"I don't know,"

"Then I consider it but not because you asked because I want to be the second one he meets,"

"Douche,"

"You know it," Logan walked to the building to see a tall blond boy and a tall brunette girl there. Logan was even more nervous then he was before slowly made his way to the pair. He was greeted with friendly smiles from the both of them.

"Hi you must be Logan I'm Madison but to most Madi welcome to Rockbridge High," Madi smiled she was doing the fake preppy kid

"Hi, I'm Kendall my mom is the principal here, let us show you around. We'll get your schedule on our way." Kendall smiled. Madi glared at Kendall, as they walked Dak, Jo, Guitar dude, and were chatting about Madi.

"Hey Kendall I have to go I'll catch up with you later…maybe," Madi laughed and in a flash she was on top of Dak.

"How dare you talk shit about me," she said as she punched Dak in the stomach.

"Get off me freak," Dak yelled she got off him and kicked him in the stomach before she turned to his friends. "You talk shit about me again I kill you all." She sneered. Mean while Kendall and Logan was going to Principal Knight's office to get Logan's schedule and Kendall's locker.

"Hello Logan, I see you met my son Kendall D. Knight I assume he told you who I am. Here's your schedule and locker. Kendall here's yours too." Mrs. Knight smiled at the two boys who eagerly accepted the papers.

"So Logan, that was Madi that girl who seemed nice, she isn't…we used to be best friends till about sixth grade." Kendall said

"Oh, I know that feeling what locker did you get?" Logan questioned

"I got locker 108 how about you?"

"I got 109,"

"Cool what classes do you have?"

"First period is Bio, Second is English, Third is Math AP, Fourth is American History, fifth lit I have lunch first and after lunch I have French, Ninth is study hall,"

"Wow I have most of those classes instead of AP I have stat and I have Spanish instead of French."

"Cool, so um we have some time before first period wanna tell me about everyone?"

"Sure, well theirs Dak my best friend. James and Carlos are pretty cool. Carlos is nice to everyone and James is a player for both sides. Camille is the method drama queen. Jo is a great singer. The Jennifer's are three girls that are best friends who share the same name, really annoying. Guitar dude is just weird at times."

"Oh, so what about Madi or you can't say because you know she would kill you?"

"I can only say a little about her like if she glares at you is because she's pissed off. No one knows why but she really hates me. Well I know but I don't tell unless she says I can."

"Oh," is all Logan could say. The bell rang and the two boys went to first period. They sat next to each other in Bio, and again in English.

"You know Kendall, all you have to do is tell him you really are," Dak whispered to Kendall during Math.

"Tell him I'm really popular yeah right he'll flip out and no I won't tell him I'm interested in both girls and boys." Kendall whispered back

"Whatever, I'm just suggesting any way did you see that brat Madi this morning?"

"Yeah, what a douche."

…

"So Logan, you like Kendall," Madi asked during their AP Math class

"Maybe a little you know as a friend I mean…uh… just a friend,"

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Madi laughed

"Right like you hurt that kid, nice touch by the way,"

"Oh thanks," As soon as the bell rang Logan flew to the door. He bumped into a Latino boy.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm Logan," Logan said

"I'm Carlos and trying to escape Madi? It's no big deal," Carlos said. They both went on their marry way. Logan walked into American History and took a seat next to Kendall. As the lesson went on Kendall was hoping that Madi wouldn't hurt Logan. The bell rang and Kendall, and Logan walked to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for ditching your best friend," Dak said behind Kendall

"Oh sorry since you had a GIRLFRIEND I thought I should leave you alone," Kendall smirked

"Douche,"

"Damn straight," Kendall, Logan, Dak, Jo, and Guitar dude, the Jenifers, Camille sat together Madi sat with Tim, Carlos and James.

"So Madi I missed you this summer," Tim said

"Yeah sucks you were in Ireland for the summer I missed you boo,"

"Ugh… Madison please," James whined

"Oh so you can shove your tongues down Carlos' throat but I can't kiss Tim, Diamond?" Madi questioned

"N-no…just nothing Madi you can be scary sometimes."

"I know," After Lunch Madi and Logan walked to French.

"Madi, why do you scare everyone?" Logan asked innocently

"It's a long story if you come over after school today I'll tell you,"

"Ok," After study hall Logan called his mom to tell her he would be home a little later because he's going to a friend's house.

"So what happened between you and Kendall," Logan asked

"In sixth grade Kendall had told me his sexuality and I didn't know how to react. Then one day I got pushed around and I was about to take the guy when Kendall did. I yelled at him and told him we don't need to be friends till he let me take my own fights. Logan had left 30 minutes later. Kendall called Logan

"Hello?" Logan asked

"Hey Logan it's Kendall,"

"Oh hey what's up dude?"

"Nothing I was wondering if Madi hurt you in any way and I'm having a party this Saturday wanna come,"

"No she didn't and I'd love too,"

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow,"

…

Kendall walked into the hall with his mom. He quickly found Logan, he then left his mother. He felt his heart skip a beat when Logan smiled at him. He really wanted to make a move on this boy but he knew that'd be creepy since he wasn't gay or bisexual. Logan on the other hand was gay. He was crushing on the principal's son. He found out on B days he had Shakespeare. Camille had Shakespeare too. Naturally Camille spoke to Logan.

"Hey Logan right? I'm Camille Kendall Knight's friend," Camille said

"Oh cool," Logan said

"So, I know Kendall is totally into you,"

"Really!"

"Yeah, it was so obvious yesterday,"

"Ok, this isn't a joke right? I know all the popular kids like to play jokes on the new kid,"

"Oh god no Principle Knight wouldn't appreciate that."

"Why are you telling me this,"

"I just thought you liked him,"

"I do I really do,"

"Ok good, are you coming to Kendall's party, we'll think of a plan later this week,"

"Ok,"

…

At lunch Madi looked over at Logan. Tim, Carlos, and James share a look before confronting her

"Hey Mads you ok?" James asked

"Yes I'm fine really I can't check out a new kid," Madi replied

"No, of course not my darling," Tim said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Madi leaned into his touch

"You are the corniest person in the world Timmy," Madi smiled. Kendall looked at Camille for a second then back at Dak.

"What's that face for," Dak questioned while they were online for lunch

"Camille did something what if-"

"No, Kendall she wouldn't do that and if she did you still hang with Logan and still be friend." Dak tried to reassure his friend.

"Ok," Dak was certain that Camille told Logan, _I'll confront her later_ Dak thought to himself. Logan sat next to Kendall.

"So um Logan, after the party Dak, Guitar dude, the Jenifers, James, Carlos, Camille, Madi, Tim, and Jo are staying over after the party do you wanna come?" Kendall asked

"Yeah sure, is it ok with your mom,"

"Yeah Katie and her aren't gonna be there till the next day around noon,"

"Ok,"

…

Logan had ran into Madi and Tim when the bell rang. James and Carlos were right behind Madi and Tim.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't see you," Logan quickly said

Tim laughed at Logan "Dude it's ok, I'm Tim this is my girl friend Madi, My best friend James and his boyfriend Carlos,"

"Cool, I've met Madi and Carlos," Logan said

"Logan you coming to Kendall's party it's suppose to kick ass," James said

"Yeah actually he asked me to stay over,"

"He so likes you,"

"No he doesn't,"

"Yeah he does,"

"Ok, whatever,"

…

Logan was at Camille's house trying to come up with a plan to get Kendall.

"So since he'll be sober I suggest you do the same," Camille said "Oh and watch out for Madi, so towards the end if he kisses you kiss him back. Do not let it become awkward and keep it PG,"

"Ok, thanks Camille," Logan and Camille worked on their assignment. When Logan left Camille smiled to herself. Madi and Tim were choosing clothes for the party on Saturday. Well Madi was and Tim was helping. After that Tim kissed Madi goodbye. Kendall had been watching through his window when there was a knock on his door. He went to go open his door to see his mother and Katie in the doorway.

"Hey guys what do you want?" Kendall asked

"What happened between you and Madi in the sixth grade," Mrs. Knight asked

"Mom, remember when we were best friend she got in a fight and I helped her she flipped out,"

"Oh I see but you still let her sleep over when you throw parties,"

"I want to patch things up with her it's been 3 years mom,"

"Ok sweetie, Logan seems pretty into you is he staying over,"

Kendall smiled "Yes he is and you are such a bad parent for letting me throw a party,"

"Hey, I'm serious at school and fun but stern at home Kendall,"

"Ok, love you mom,"

"Love you too sweetie,"

…

Saturday came by really fast Kendall had asked his friends to come early and to bring a change of clothes. James, Mercedes, Camille, Logan, and Jo were the first ones out of the group. When everyone was there Kendall just relaxed and watch people make complete fools of themselves, and made sure that nothing broke, or got destroyed by drunks. Kendall took a break from partying. Logan joined.

"Hey having fun?" Kendall asked

"Yeah," They ended up gossiped about classmates and watch their friends go insane. Kendall kissed Logan, at first it was slow and sweet. Logan found his way to Kendall's hair and played with it. When the separated, they were breathing heavily but smiling at each other .

"That was amazing Logan I never knew you liked me like that,"

"I know it's only been a week but it felt longer,"

"Indeed it did," Camille, Dak, Jo, Madi, Carlos, and James were watching from afar.

"You two owe me five bucks," Madi whispered to James and Carlos.

"Ok," they paid Madi and Madi smiled at her success.

"So Madi you predicted that Kendall would make a move," Camille wanted to know

"Yep we may be some what friends but I know Knight better than anybody, no offense Dak," Madi replied

"Damn girl," Dak teased

"Yeah, yeah shut your face,"

When the party ended Madi, and the other girls changed into their PJs, so did the guys.

"Kendall what's the sleeping arrangements?" James asked

"The Jenifers get one of the pull out couches. Dak, Jo, Madi and Tim gets the other pull out couch, Logan Carlos, you, and I are on the air mattress," Kendall said. Carlos snuggled up to James. Logan did the same with Kendall. The next morning everyone was cleaning up, when Logan pulled Kendall aside.

"Hey about last night, are we dating?" Logan asked

"I assumed, "

"Good, hey I'll make breakfast, I make a pretty good breakfast if I say so myself,"

"Cocky son of a bitch," Kendall laughed as he cleaned up

"Hey everyone I'm making breakfast and Kendall is accompanying me," Logan announced

"Ok,"

"Keep cleaning, it has to look some what clean before breakfast is ready," Kendall said and grabbed Logan's wrist and led him upstairs. Logan prepared the stove. He made blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Kendall gave Logan a plate for the food. When they got down back to the group in the basement. The basement looked better than it did before the party. Logan served everyone some food and Kendall turned on the TV.

…

On Monday, Logan, Madi, Tim, and Kendall were debating a double date.

"Hey Kendall can I talk to you for a second?" Madi asked

"Sure," Kendall said

"Look, I know I've been acting like a jackass towards you but I was still fuming after sixth grade. What I'm really trying to say is can we be best friends again."

Kendall smiled "I'd like that," they walked back to their friends and headed to first period. As Logan and Kendall walked to second period Mike pushed Kendall into a locker.

"Hey fag this is what you get for hanging with my sister," Mike exclaimed

"What the hell! Your sister was trying to be friends again like in sixth grade you jack ass!" Logan said anger clearly visible in his face.

"L-Logan it's ok just bring me to the nurse," Kendall said weakly.

"Ok, love," Logan said as he helped Kendall up. The nurse tended to all of Kendall's wound and gave the boys both passes. Before Logan went to class he informed Mrs. Knight on what Mike did then caught up with Kendall. They walked to Lunch together.

"Hey, Kendall what happened to you?" Madi questioned

"Mike your brother slammed me into a locker really hard," Kendall answered

"WHAT! Please excuse me for a second," Madi said then went to find her bother. When she found him she dragged him into the hallway.

"Madison!" Mike complained

"1. Don't call me that 2. What the hell were you thinking I told you to stay away from the Knights," Madi sneered

"But-"

"SHUT UP, do you know that Kendall's mom the principal I'm not helping you out of this one Mikey this you screwed up with," Madi snapped

"Why are you being so nice to him?"

"Mike he's my… my best friend just like in sixth grade so back off,"

Mike was about to say something but then he called into the principle's office, along with Logan and Kendall. Madi followed but waited because she had to ask Mrs. Knight something.

"Oh Michael sweet Michael. You are in so much trouble, look at his face. His head, what were you thinking and don't say it was for Madison she can take her own battles you are here by suspended for a week and will take effect immediately. As for you sweetheart you can go home and I'll let Logan 's parent know where he is. Do you want that?" Mrs. Knight grilled to Mike but soften up to Kendall and Logan.

"No Principle Knight I can make it through the day by the way mom I love you," Kendall said

Mrs. Knight smiled at him "I love you too sweetheart and I'm sorry this happened," As the two boys left Madi went to talk to Mrs. Knight.

"Um… Mrs. Knight first of all I chewed my bother out and second Kendall and I are friends again. Third thank you." Madi said as she hugged Mrs. Knight.

"You are so welcome sweetie and that's great and what are you thankful for,"

"You never giving up on me, I know I can be really bitchy but I don't mean to but it's just… I don't know you put up with me without detentions or other stuff,"

"Well I always will,"

…

At the end of the day Mike was waiting for Kendall and Logan. When he saw them he didn't hesitate to go after Kendall.

"Hey dick face!" Mike yelled as he tackled Kendall to the ground. Mike punched Kendall in the face. Soon Wayne Wayne and Jett joined him. Jett found a broken bottle and used it on Kendall. When Kendall cried out in pain from the tip of the glass bottle colliding with his skin, Logan took action. "Find help save Kendall" Logan thought. Madi walked to her car but stopped when she heard a cry of pain. "Kendall" she thought. She ran to where she heard the cries. When she saw her blonde friend on the ground with three guys on top of him, she was very angry.

"LOGAN GET HIS MOM!" Madi commanded Logan did as he was told. Madi took a hold of Jet and beat him down with her backpack. Wayne Wayne swung a punch to her but she ducked. Madi kicked Wayne in the back of his knee. He fell on the ground hard. Mike looked at his sister. She took no hesitation on punching him in the gut.

"This is what you get for betraying me," She screeched. As she kicked her brother in the stomach. She kicked Wayne in the back and Jett she used the bottle on him. Mrs. Knight and Logan ran to wear Kendall and Madi was. Madi was trying to calm Kendall down.

"Thank you Madi, I'm pressing charges on these tree boys and feel free to let your mother know Madi." Mrs. Knight said "Logan can you bring him to the ER?"

"Yes," Logan said as he helped Kendall into his car. Once they were at the ER Logan got Kendall situated and paced in the hall. "_How could anyone do this?" _Logan thought. Mrs. Knight arrived a few minutes later with Katie, Carlos, James, Madi, Tim, Dak, Jo, Mercedes, and Guitar dude. They all had get well soon balloons and Madi had a card and some flowers. As much as she tried not to cry she couldn't hold it in that much longer. Tim noticed and brought her into a hug

"Don't cry Mads," Tim whispered soothingly to Madi.

"I-it's all my fault," Madi whimpered

"No love it's not it really isn't your fault my love,"

Logan was in the corner tying hard not to cry. Katie came over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Katie asked

"Seeing Kendall laying on the sidewalk motionless was scary to me I know it's only a few weeks but I really like him."

"Aw, who would hurt my brother like this?"

"Mikey, Jett, and Wayne Wayne,"

Katie glared at the names she reached over and hugged Logan. They both sobbed into each other's shoulders. Finally the doctor came. He informed them that Kendall had a broken wrist from how he fell and will need a blood transfer because he lost a lot of blood thanks to Jett. Madi volunteered since she had the same blood type as Kendall. As soon as the nurse was finish with Madi they immediately started operating on Kendall. After many painful hours they were finish with Kendall. They wheeled Kendall into another room. With Kendall in the hospital and his friends a wreck they we're put at ease. Our story counties a little while after Kendall got attacked… Logan looked to his boyfriend he couldn't help but smile as he and Madi were being all friendly again.

"Thank you so much for saving me Madi," Kendall said

"No big deal hey my parents are having my brother stay in jail for 2 months." Madi said excitedly

"Cool," Kendall said and went to go find Logan. When he did he kissed Logan. The kiss was sweet but it got passionate. Once the need for air became too much they both pulled away.

"Your birthday is coming up right? Well, everyone wanted to sleep over at Madi's place since her basement is huge," Kendall said

"I'd be honored to come along and maybe we can do something on my birthday just the two of us,"

"Ok but no sex,"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

…

It was Logan's birthday. Kendall went to Logan's locker early. He taped 15 balloons to Logan's locker. He also had letters from their friends, Katie, his mom, and Kendall himself. When Logan got to school. He saw his locker, he smiled immediately.

"You did this didn't you," Logan asked hint of amusement in his voice

"Yes, I did," Kendall said blushing a little. He pulled Logan into a kiss. When they pulled away, their friends went 'aw' Logan and Kendall flipped them off. Madi came up behind Logan and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday little man," Madi joked knowing Logan hated that nickname.

"Thanks Madi, and please not that stupid nickname," Logan whined at the end

"Fine, TIM sing the song you promised," Madi yelled

Tim sighed "Happy birthday Logan, and Madi no,"

"Thanks man," Logan said. Camille hugged Logan and whispered "Happy birthday Logan," so did the Jenifers and Jo. Dak, Guitar dude, James and Carlos all wished him a happy birthday. In Bio Kendall convince their teacher to have the whole class sing to Logan. In English the same thing. Madi made their AP math class sing to him. At lunch the table shared the cake Kendall's mom made. Finally it was the end of the day.

"So we still coming to my house?" Madi asked

"Yeah," Logan said.

**...**

Logan and Kendall had been the second couple at Madi's. Tim and Madi were first. Madi was already in her PJ's. Tim and Kendall had their jock jackets on because they had come from football practice.

"Hey Madi I'm gonna shower real fast since everyone at practice had taken the hot water." Tim said

"Ok, baby," Madison smiled. Logan and Kendall were talking about practice and Madi had a huge smile on her face. September had been a crazy month but it was so worth it in the end because her best friend was happy. When everyone was at Madi's the girls, Logan and Carlos had a little 'girl chat'. While the guys just joked around, and Tim and James almost slapped Dak and Kendall several times for stupid things. Finally the girls and Carlos and Logan came into the basement. Madi picked out a horror movie. Logan snuggled with Kendall. Mercedes did the same to Guitar dude, same with Jo but to Dak. So did Carlos to James, and Madi and Tim.

"What movie is this," Kendall asked as he wrapped an arm around Logan.

"Devil's Due," Madi answered. Logan let out a small whimper. That's when Kendall took Logan into his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I'll protect you, dearest," Kendall whispered. Logan relaxed a bit. He buried his face in Kendall's chest when there was a scary part. Finally it was time to go to sleep.


	2. October

**A/N So this is October and sorry if this is rushed. Also Check out Ohsnapitsali I'm her co-author on a crossover. Check it out and yeah so sorry it takes awhile to upload.**

Madi woke up in Tim's arms. She smiled as she saw everyone was still asleep. Logan woke up a few minutes later and smiled at Madi.

"Why the hell are you up early Mads?" Logan asked groggily

"I'd ask you the same thing but since you asked I couldn't sleep anymore,"

"Oh, hey Madi can I ask you something?"

"Sure Loges what's up?"

"I…I never been with a guy like Kendall he's just so amazing what if he doesn't like me. What if he gets tired of me." Logan said frantically with hint of worried in his voice

Madi chuckled "I know Kendall, Logan he hasn't been in love for a while and his other relationships ended as soon as things got heated. Plus when you aren't there and but you walk up to him his face lights up. He looks at you like you are the greatest thing in the world,"

Kendall woke up to see Madi and Logan talking. He smiled at them. Logan turned to meet Kendall's eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart why are you up so early?" Logan asked as he kissed Kendall on the cheek

"I'd ask you the same thing, I always wake up around this time."

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep much more,"

Madi chuckled "I couldn't sleep any more either," the tree talked about crazy and random things. Tim, Carlos, James, Mercedes, Guitar dude, and the Jennfiers woke up a little later. Madi, Kendall, and Logan were playing video games.

"Hey, lovely," Tim whispered in Madi's ear

"Morning," Madi smiled

…

It was Monday after school. Madi and Tim were walking when they heard cries. They sprinted to see two guys beating the living shit out of Carlos and James. Madi was beyond angry. She took a hold of the guy who was beating up Carlos.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! JETT" Madi screamed. She punched him in the nose successfully breaking it. Jett tried to get back at her but she ducked. The brunette girl then took Jett in a headlock. Tim took the other guy. He threw him on the ground and punched him repeatedly. Then he got off the guy and checked on James and Carlos. They both were so dazed.

"Thank you," Carlos whispered but flinched trying to sit up.

"Your welcome where does it hurt the most?" Tim asked

"My left side,"

"Madi call 911 now!" Tim yelled. When the ambulance came he didn't hesitate to put Jett and the other guy in one too. At the hospital Madi had texted all her friends. Tim tried to stay as calm as he could. Mrs. Knight was going to hold an assembly and asking officer Garcia to talk to Jett.

…

It's been a week since Carlos and James had gotten attacked. Today was the big assembly. Mrs. Knight, along with Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Mitchell. All equally angry with this Jett kid.

"BOYS AND GIRLS TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Mrs. Knight announced, "I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THIS HIGH SCHOOL. WE DO DON'T BEAT UP OUR PEERS, BASED ON WHATEVER. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THE CODE HERE AT ROCKBRIGDE! AND HOW DARE JETT, WAYNE WAYNE, AND MIKEY DO THAT. IF I HEAR THAT ANY OF YOU HAD DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS I WILL SUSPEND YOU, CALL YOUR PARENTS AND HAVE THE POLICE KNOW"

The group all looked shocked. Then Jett spoke up

"But these four guys aren't like any one else,"

"Yes they are, they're normal teenage boys and Jett I rather have you in jail then in my school. I don't tolerate you two anymore."

…

Logan and Kendall were watching a horror movie. As Kendall suggested. When there was a scary part Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest. When the movie was over they just cuddled and watched T.V.

"Kendall, do you mind if I stay the night? My parents don't get off till really late and I don't want to be alone for all those ours?" Logan asked

"Of course you can stay my mom likes you and Katie likes you too." Kendall responded but asked his mom anyway. She said yes, they were about to go to bed when Madi showed up. She appeared to be crying.

"Kendall why don't you set up another bed in the basement" Mrs. Knight said she then looked at Logan who was talking to Madi.

"Guys I suggest you go down stairs." Mrs. Knight said they did what she suggests. Madi, Logan and Kendall slept on the pull out couch. The next day Madi had told them that Mikey even though he's in jail is threating the pair. They wont release him for his graduation. Kendall and Logan didn't care though. Mean while Jo got a hold of Jett.

"Why'd you do it are you jealous we are happy. Do you have the hots for Carlos or James?" Jo teased

"Oh please those fags aren't even that good looking," Jett answered even though he was jealous it wasn't because he likes any of the boys. He liked Jo. Jo wouldn't give him a chance because of what he did. Hell she hates his guts.

"J-jo I like you," Jett said in a mere whisper. Jo looked shocked but she stood her ground

"Oh, really so attacking my friends is how you get my attention. Because I damn won't go out with you they are my best friends you dick," Jo snapped

"I know,"

"Good, so you know if you wanted any of this it'll be a while."

"But what if I change,"

"Maybe but if you hurt me or another person I'd never give you a chance got it,"

"But-"

"Fighting with me so guess that's a no," Jo said and walked off.

…

Kendall and Logan were at lunch with their friends when Jett and Wayne Wayne came bye. Jo groaned. Tim and Madi got ready to kill them.

"Oh, pretty good defense here, Jo," Jett commented

"Yeah after you douche bags attack the happy couples we all agreed to make sure you don't hurt them again," Madi snapped

"Oh I came to say sorry to you all it was really a dick move. Also I brought Wayne over too so he could apologize,"

"I'm sorry Kendall that I help Mikey kick your ass. I thought you would of fight back." Wayne said sounding guilty sincerely. Jo however wasn't buying any of it. Especially when Jett winked at her. James however just glared at Jett. "Because of him Carlos broke his nose" James thought Kendall was angry too. Kendall got up

"I'm getting a cookie who wants to come?" Kendall asked

"I'll come," James said. As they walked up to the counter at the cafeteria. Kendall bought two cookies one for him one for Logan. When they got back. Logan was talking to Jo when a cookie was waved underneath his nose.

"What's this?" Logan asked

"A cookie for you stupid," Kendall snickered

"Aw, how did you know I like the M&M ones the most?"

"Because they're the best,"

"Yeah they are,"

Madi watched from a far and she smiled. She was wearing Tim's jacket he got from football. When Tim pulled Kendall aside to ask him something she turned to Logan and the others.

…

Tim and Kendall were talking about having their dates wear their jerseys to next week's game.

"Kendall come on it's sign of respect and your mom wants you to too anyways so just do it and everybody will be at ease." Tim argued

"Tim, I don't want to scare him off where moving to fast anyway, and you and Madi have been dating for a while it's only been a month. Plus we give our jerseys to someone close to us. I would love to give mine to Logan. If he runs I will kill you and my mother. Just take a hint," Kendall retorted

"Come on man he is your boyfriend,"

Kendall let out a huff then said "Fine," he then stomped off. He needed to cool off. Madi and Logan watch in awe. They never seen Kendall so mad. It was stupid, why he was mad but he didn't care. Kendall went to the rink just for a little bit. He needed to clear his head. Logan entered silently, he watch his blond boyfriend skate around. Slamming pucks, missing the goal, and trying again. Whatever what was upsetting him melting away. When Kendall saw Logan. He skidded to a stop, "How long have you been standing here for?" Kendall asked

"Not long what's with you. I mean we saw what happen between Tim and you Kendall what's wrong," Logan asked innocently he was scared but he stood his ground

"Logie, Tim wants me to give you my away jersey for our game, I feel like we're rushing into things that's what the whole fight was about. I wouldn't mind you wearing my jersey at least I could see how means a lot to me wearing it, but to most it's a sign of affection I just don't want to scare you or rush," Kendall said

"Kendall, my love you could never scare me and yeah things are going to fast but I wouldn't want it any other way,"

"Ok, Logan Mitchell will you wear my jersey to the game next week,"

"You're adorable and yes Kendall,"

…

It was Friday night. Madi, and Logan were wearing their jerseys.

"I honesty thought I would have to bitch Kendall," Madi said

"Funny, funny girl, I talked to him. He seemed pretty upset. He was worry he was rushing us." Logan said

"That's so him, TOUCH DOWN!" after the game Kendall, Logan, Madi and Tim had gone to the diner.

"You did so well guys," Madi said.

"You guys looked so cute in our jerseys," Tim said. Logan and Madi blushed. Kendall had taken Logan's hand in his.

"Dak and Jo are staring in phantom of the opera should we go see it?" Kendall asked

"Yes, they'll flip a shit if we don't!" Tim and Logan said at the same time.

"Chill play is in like 2 months, plus if we didn't go we all be in the shit,"

**...**

It was Monday. Kendall, James, Carlos were at Carlos' locker before first period.

"So, you think Jett being nice to us is so he could get in to Jo's pants?" Carlos asked

"Maybe," Kendall chuckled

"If that's the case we should keep an eye out because Guitar dude will not take that well." James said

"I know,"

Logan came up behind Kendall and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. He kissed Kendall's neck "Hello beautiful," Logan whispered into Kendall's ear

"You better watch out mystery lover because I have a boyfriend who could come in any second." Kendall chuckled

"Oh my dear, I'm right here,"

Kendall turned around in Logan arms. "Hello, Logan,"

"Guys we're right here," James laughed

Kendall and Logan looked at each other before they looked at James. James stood in front of Carlos. Ever since the accident James was more protective of Carlos.

"James we weren't going to hurt you or Carlos. We were just going to mess up your hair," Logan giggled

"Don't!" James shrieked

Carlos and Logan chuckled before Carlos kissed James on the cheek.

"I'm fine Jamie I won't leave you,"

"So for Halloween I say we come over and watch horror movies in my basement," Kendall said

"Agreed," Logan said "I can make breakfast,"

"Oh my god Logan your breakfast is the best."

…

Madi walked into AP math. She looked for Logan, when she found him she smiled to herself. Jett came up behind her and pushed her into a desk.

"You do know I'm telling Jo, wonder how she reacts when she hears that Jett pushed her best friend into a desk," Madi smirked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Don't, Madi please." Jett pleaded Madi stood her ground though.

"Go sit down Jett, I'll think about it. For now you stay far away from Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Tim and me!"

"Ok,"

…

It was Halloween. The group of friends had just gotten back from taking Katie trick or treating. Kendall set up the movies. Jo got the popcorn, and drinks. After everyone changed they settled down for the first movie. After a few movies they all fell asleep. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan listened to Kendall's heartbeat. Logan woke up to go to the bathroom at some point in the night. Kendall stirred then realized Logan wasn't there. "Logan," Kendall whispered. Panic started to rise in Kendall's chest. "Logan," Kendall said as if he was about to cry.

"Kendall, my love I'm right here I just went to the bathroom." Logan whispered lovingly. Trying to calm the taller of the two down.

"I thought you left me because you got tired of me," Kendall cried

"My love I could never get tired of you? Did something happened to you to make you think like that,"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Logan kissed Kendall on the forehead before saying "Let's get back to bed my love,"


	3. November

**Yay! New chapter this is the longest fic I've ever wrote. Well the slowest one. Also there's probably gonna be a lot of fighting in this chapter. The reason behind that is my dad and I got in a fight, and I don't forgive my family very easily. Also I've had a shitty week so I don't give two fucks about him or my siblings… Yeah so…**

It was November 1. James and Carlos were about to go shopping. Jo and Guitar, Camille and Dak were going too. Madi and Tim were going bowling. Along with Logan and Kendall. They were currently playing video games.

"Madi, did something happened to Kendall to make him afraid of people leaving him?" Logan asked

"Shit," Madi mumbled "Yeah, Kendall's dad walked out on him and Katie when they were young. Well Katie had just been born. From my understanding Kendall and Katie weren't the kids he dreamed of so he hated them. Then one night he just got his stuff and left. He still sees Kendall and Katie around Christmas to give them their gifts, which is like a hundred bucks every year. Kendall doesn't spend it he hates his dad. Why do you ask?"

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back he thought I had left him. I pretty sure he was crying," Logan said

"Aw, well since we're going bowling you can take his mind off of things. Oh hey there's a game this weekend are you going." Madi asked

"Oh Mads if I didn't go I'd get bitched out by my boyfriend," Logan joked

"And me, James, Carlos, and everyone else here."

"Geez, you don't go easy do you,"

"No, not at all, it's fun,"

"Madison, should I be afraid of you,"

"No, you're my friend,"

"I question our friendship right now,"

Madi put an arm around Logan's shoulder

"We'll see, "

"Logan, Madi. Lets GO!" Tim whined

"Touchy are we, plus some of us need a shower dumbass," Madi retorted. Madi laughed at Tim's pout, "Tim just come with me but _no funny business _I'm warning you mister."

"Madison, I love you and I am a gentleman I do respect your wishes but when we do the nasty I will make it your memorable moment in our relationship."

"That's enough Moran, either go in with me or wait here," Madi said very sternly

"Alright my darling I get it. Go shower I want to go bowling," Tim whined

"Guys please," James whined

"James, you, Carlos, hell even Dak and Mercedes are going to go shopping. " Logan pointed out

"And you shove your tongue down Carlos's throat I'm surprise you haven't had sex yet," Madi added smirking at the blushes forming on the two said boys.

"Go take a shower Madi, we don't wanna wait so long," Kendall said. Madi flipped Kendall off. She did do what he said though.

…

Logan, Kendall, Madi, and Tim were bowling. Tim was winning.

"Go, go Madi!" Tim teased. Madi bowled and got a strike.

"Happy now douche bag," Madi teased. A few more bowl and Logan had won by a landslide. Kendall and Tim went to football practice. Logan and Madi met up with Carlos, Jo, and Mercedes. Logan and Carlos were a little annoyed they were the girls in their relationship.

"Carlos, you know what's better about being the girl is you can bitch your boyfriend," Jo teased

"You are a weird one Jo," Carlos laughed back

"I know," As the girls shopped Logan and Carlos went to the arcade.

"So Logan do you like love Kendall," Carlos asked

"Yeah I love him like really love him," Logan blushed

"Good because if you hurt him I'll kill you." Carlos said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I wont hurt him he's the best thing that's happened to me,"

"Aw, sorry if that sounded harsh just I've known Kendall for a long time," Carlos said suddenly timid.

"No problem Carlos." Logan said sincerely. A few hours later James had joined them. Carlos and James were driving Logan home –since Logan came with Carlos and the other girls- when they got to Logan's house. Mrs. Mitchell greeted them.

"Hello, Logan who are your friends?" Mrs. Mitchell wanted to know

"Mom this is my friend Carlos and his boyfriend James." Logan smiled

"Oh, nice to meet you. I've been dying to meet one of Logan's friends," Mrs. Mitchell

"Mom," Logan said slightly embarrassed

…

Madi was behind a rack. Close enough to hear her boyfriend and cashier talking.

"So, you in 9th grade?" the cashier asked flirtatiously

"Yeah, and I also have a girlfriend," Tim said

"I don't see her. Why don't we you know,"

"No, I mean I'm still a virgin and I don't want to give my virginity to you. I want to give it to my girlfriend."

"Oh,"

"Tim who's your friend." Madi asked

"Oh Madison, this is the cashier. I was buying you something, but someone had other ideas. I was just telling her how much I love you," Tim blushed

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Madi, said to Tim than turned to the cashier "You better back of my boyfriend you worthless slut _he's_ mine not yours." The cashier looked like she was about to cry

…

When Madi got home she was mad.

"Madison, your father and I have to go on a business trip. You're going to stay with the Knights for a few days." Madison's mother said in a calm voice.

"Really again. Fuck you two! You're always away. Mike and I see you like what once or twice every month. Plus Mikey is in jail. Am I suppose to just live with the Knights. Huh! I bet you never wanted children anyway. You always say to Mike that he is a disappointment to you. I bet you never even loved me. You always call me Madison. I hate that name it's MADI! Get it M.A.D.I I like Madi not Madison. Madi not Madison. Only my friends call me Madison when they're mad at me. But you guys all the time with Madison. 'Madison do this' 'Madison I'll see you in a week' All the time is Madison," Madi exclaimed

"Madi, we do love you and Mike is just a disappointment because he barely passes all his subjects, and we do leave a lot and we are sorry but since your father left me. Your step dad and I need to make ends mean. Since your father hadn't paid his child support in years." Madi's mother tried to calm her daughter down but failed

"You always use my dad as an excuse a lot. Who knows maybe you killed him. And the fact that you say Mikey is a disappointment then why is his name Michael. Are you still holding out for dad? 'Cause his name was Michael."

"That's enough, Madison," Madi's stepdad barked

"Fuck of old geezer, does this involve you? NO so shut the hell up and do us all a favor and burn in hell." Madi snapped

"Madison! How dare you!" Madi's mother scowled her

"I meant it," Madi screamed and stormed to her room. She got a duffle bag put some clothes, her locket, and a picture frame of her, Kendall, and their old friend Debra. Madi also put in a picture of her and Tim, and her dad before he left her. She opened the window-since she was on the second floor it wasn't that far a fall- She pushed her bag out then jumped in the tree that was close to her room. She climbed down retrieving her bag and ran across the street to Kendall's house. Katie had answer the door.

"MADI! Omg you're here I thought mom was joking it's so good to see you are we gonna hang out like we used to?" Katie asked happily

"Yeah kid I'm gonna be here a lot longer than you think. Usually my parents go for a while so…yeah. Also guess what I have for you?" Madi smiled at the little girl.

"Um… I don't know Madi what is it!"

Madi chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm "I got you the other half of the locket silly like mine. Katie promise me you won't lose it though this is very special to me. It means best friends forever," Madi said pulling the said locket in the little girl's palm closing her fingers around it.

"I'll never lose it," Katie said with a huge smile on her face. Kendall had been watching from a far in awe. When Katie left Kendall walked in. He picked up Madi and hugged her so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"Kendall…can't…breathe…put…me…down…please," Madi panted

"Sorry, I saw what you did for Katie very sweet. You're early Mads. Something wrong?" Kendall questioned very concerned for his friend

"I'm fine Kendall I needed to get away from my mom and step dad. Since they care about work more than me." Madi said she was disappointed.

"Mads, you know it's not true." Kendall said in a calm tone.

"Ken, they won't be here for thanksgiving. I feel like I'm intruding, I mean Kendall, I miss running to you when I feel like shit but what hurts more is that I protect you and in return you let me stay here." Madi cried

"Madi, I let you stay because your fun to be around. I like being your friend you bitch. Your parents are jackasses. I am extremely thankful to have you here. If it's alright with my mom I'll call and invite Tim over. You don't have to protect me but I am thankful that you do. You are like another sister to Katie. She talks about you all the time. My mom lets you have free passes on almost everything because she loves you and we all will be here for you Madi." Kendall said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Kendall, I'm really sorry that I put you through all this and fyi if I'm the bitch you are an ass." Madi smiled

…

It was Monday James and Tim was on their way to Madi's locker. Carlos and Jo were there already.

"So, everyone got that text about Madi's problems right?" Tim asked. Tim was extremely mad at her parents. He felt like punching them down and screaming at them to pay attention to their children. Logan soon joined

"So, I propose we take Madi to her favorite place after school." Logan said

"You mean the arcade, and maybe the steak house. I know she wants to take Katie out somewhere too." Tim smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and one of his now best friends sister hanging out.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. It was third period when Logan and Madi walked to class.

"I feel like people are staring at me," Madi whispered

"Ignore them," Logan whispered back. Before the bell rang Madi stood up from her desk and yelled at everyone to leave her the fuck alone. By lunch, Madi was a complete mess. Tim pulled the brunette girl into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waste. He could feel Madi smile. Kendall and Logan watched and had the biggest smiles on their faces. Kendall and Logan had already arranged for their group of friends to go to the steak house. Madi and Katie will do some girl things. Then they'll meet everyone at the arcade.

"Tim, I don't want to be in school," Madi whined

"We only have a few more periods my dear," Tim whispered

"Tim please,"

"My dear please calm down,"

"I'm sorry,"

…

Kendall and Logan walked back to Logan's house.

"So Madi is staying with you?" Logan asked

"Yeah, she doesn't like it though," Kendall answered

"Oh, so she had freak out?"

"Yep," As the to entered the house two dogs came to greet Logan. One was a chocolate lab and the other was a boarder collie puppy.

"Hey, Spot hello Paws." Logan smiled "This is Kendall," the dogs sniffed Kendall for a minute before licking his hand.

"Aw, I didn't know you had dogs Logan," Kendall said

"Yeah, well I got them when I was 10," Logan smiled. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. The back of Logan's ear, then his lips.

"What was that for sweetness?" Logan giggled

"Just wanted too, show me too your room." Kendall smirked

"Ok," Logan said and grabbed Kendall's wrist and guided him upstairs to his room. Logan's room had a queen size bed, which had a black comforter. His walls were painted a light yellow, he had a few movie posters and a few band posters. He had a few bookshelves.

"Wow, Logan we've read a lot of the same things. Have you read the lord of rings series ?" Kendall asked

**(I think that's a series I'm not sure if it isn't it is for this fic)**

"Hell yeah only a thousand times. I love them." Logan laughed

"Me too," Kendall laughed and kissed Logan on the lips. Logan kissed him back.

"Tim texted us the girls or back from shopping," Logan squeaked

"Don't talk to Madi about living with us."

"Ok, my dear I won't,"

…

The group met at the arcade.

"You guys are too much. Are we going to the steak house too?" Madi teased

"Yep," everyone said.

…

It was thanksgiving. Kendall, Madi and Katie had set the table for Kendall's grandparents arrival.

"I shouldn't be here Kendall," Madi whined

"Nonsense, Madison." A similar voice said

"Debra! When did you get here?" Madi exclaimed

"A week ago. Oh Madi it's great to see you, and you too Kendall. It's been too long and happy birthday Kendall," Debra said

"Thanks Mads. You have to meet my new boyfriend Logan." Kendall smiled

"Wait, Logan Mitchell aw he's a cutie. To bad he's gay. Oh my god you love the dude," Debra went on

"You know Logan? How?"

"He moved to Washington and went to my school. I may have had a tiny crush on him,"

…

After the little reunion everyone settled down for the big meal.

"Ok, I'm thankful for my family. Having Madi and Debra here and a wonderful business." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm thankful for Madi and Debra being here and my lovely boyfriend Logan. I'm thankful for my sister and mother being there for me. Dare I say it I'm thankful for our son of a bitch father." Kendall smiled

"Well I'm thankful for Madi and Kendall being here for me. I'm thankful for Mrs. Knight being a lovely hostess, I'm thankful for being here with my two best friends." Debra said in a singsong voice.

"I'm thankful to be here. I'm thankful for Tim being awesome. I'm thankful to see my awesome friends ." Madi said

"I'm thankful we are all reunited," Katie giggled

…

It was black Friday. Logan and Tim were hanging out. Madi, Kendall, and Debra were 'catching up'. Logan was really nervous of being with Tim. Ever since him and Kendall got into that stupid fight, he seemed scary towards Logan and Kendall. Kendall acts as if he isn't fazed in fact he often glares or act the same way towards Tim. Tim said he wasn't mad. However he was holding out for Kendall because he was acting like a girl and wouldn't man up. Tim came to pick up the raven hair teen so they could go. Paws and Spot were sitting right next to Logan when Tim arrived. Logan who had been nervously chewing his lip stood up greeted Tim and walked with him to his car.

"Logan you seem nervous," Tim pointed out

"Me nervous? Psh no!" Logan laughed

"Logan I told you guys I'm over that stupid fight."

"No you're not Tim, I don't mean to be rude but you act different towards us. You and Kendall get into glare wars, you two talk back to each other, or act bitchy towards each other. Madi and I are concerned for the two people we care about the most. That isn't our families. So what is up." Logan asked

"What's up! Ok, I'm furious that Kendall acted like a fucking girl over a stupid tee shirt. I'm furious that you didn't ask why. I mean it was our first fucking game. He asked _you _out. None of his other dates gave two fucks about a dumb tee shirt. You though you said yes so quickly. What the fuck about that anyway." Tim yelled

"Oh my god get a fucking clue I said yes because I wanted to wear it. I said yes because it meant a lot to him you moron!" Logan yelled. Tim raised his hand with out even thinking and slapped Logan hard on the face. Logan was shocked but slapped back-not as forceful-

"I see you when I start bruising, Tim because clearly that's what you want you never wanted to be friends with me you just wanted another victim." Logan said as he pushed by Tim

"No, Logan I didn't mean it I'm-" Tim said but was interrupted by the sound of Logan's door slamming shut and the click of the lock.

…

Logan ran to his room, the dogs following him. He plopped down on his bed and cried into his pillow. Spot tried to lick Logan's tears away but gave up when he realize that there was no end.

"All I did was ask him if he was ok. He freaks out and has to slap me!" Logan yelled to no one. Logan pulled his phone out and called Kendall.

**(A/N Bold is Kendall italic is is Logan)**

**Hey Logan what's up**

_T-Tim h-h-hit m-m-me in t-t-the face r-really hard._

**What are you ok?**

_M-my face hurts a lot_

**I'm going to kill him**

_No please don't _

**A/n Lot of drama like I said had a shitty week. Well a few weeks my parents are asses but anyway see ya!**


	4. December

**A/N So my friend sent me a youtube link to Week 3 of dancing with the stars. Did anyone notice Victoria Justice in the crowd? And Also Poor James for being bullied well at least we know we're not alone fellow bullied people. Another time I'll tell you guys how I was bullied. Just know you are not alone and if you were bullied you can PM me and I'll be your friend. JK I'm always a friend to people in need. So yeah, hence the term 'down to earth' I don't lie to anyone.**

Kendall came over to Logan's house. He ran up to Logan to see a bruise forming on his brunette boyfriend. Rage went through the blonde's veins.

"Oh, Logie I'm going to kill him I swear to god. You were just trying to fix our friendship. I'm so so sorry," Kendall said in a soothing voice

"Kendall, I'm fine just this side of my face hurts. Tim hit me really hard," Logan said

"I'm so sorry my dear. I'll get you some ice."

…

Madi stormed into Tim's room with Debra right behind her.

"What the hell Tim!" Madi yelled

"Did Logan call you," Tim asked

"No, he called Kendall and from the concern voice and panicked face and we listened to the phone conversation." Debra snapped

"Debra, it's good to see you," Tim smiled

"See that, it's his fake smile don't let it fool you," Madi whispered to Debra

Debra slammed her hands on his desk "Moran, stop procrastinating Kendall and Madi are my family. So whatever the hell you did to Logan I'll personally find out from him and come back here and kill you. You do know Logan Mitchell was bullied really bad when he lived in Washington with me. I was his ONLY friend. You are a moron, I thought you were better asshole,"

"Madi, please let me explain. He was saying how I acted differently a lot last month." Tim said

"He wanted his boyfriend and teammate to be buddies and not hating each other. The scowls, the glare wars, the rudeness, talked to your coach he said you two refuse to pass to each other." Madi screamed

That was enough for Tim. He was about to hit Madi but Madi quickly reacted. With one swift move Tim was on the ground. Madi on top of him.

"Don't you ever try that again, and don't you ever hit any of OUR friends. You will be sorry,"

"Madison let's go, We need to go check on Logan," Debra said.

…

"Logan! Aw your poor face," Debra said as she hugged her friend

"Hey Debra, it's been a while could of told me you knew Kendall and Madi," Logan said hugging Debra back

"Yeah, I could of but I didn't want to. Oh I told Tim off."

"Debby you didn't have too,"

"Nonsense, oh merry Christmas I go home in a few days so I thought I'd give you a new medical book

"I got you tickets to Bruno Mars." Logan smiled "Thank you by the way,"

"It was no problem, where's Kendall?"

"Oh he went on a walk. I said if he isn't back in 10 minutes I'd go find him and he has one more minute before I beat the living shit out of him and Tim," Madi said

"Dark, dark women. Mads you really need a hobby or five," Debra said.

Kendall had walked in. He smiled at his boyfriend, and two best friends.

"KENDALL!" Logan cheered and ran to his blonde boyfriend. He kissed Kendall. Afraid he might leave without telling him again.

"I'm sorry my dear, I'm so sorry I knew I should have told you but I couldn't deal with it. I'm so sorry Logie." Kendall said

"It's ok, don't ever leave me alone please," Logan's voice sounded like a little kid

"I'm so so so so so sorry, I didn't mean too I needed to blow some steam off."

…

Tim came up to Logan, Madi and Kendall before first.

"Hello, Logan, I'm so sorry and Madi you had every right to hit me. I made a dick move. Logan although it will fade the pain in your eyes will burn in me forever. Madison you have every right to be mad at me. I hurt your best friend's boyfriend. Debra has a right to hate me. I am a disgrace to her for what I did. I should have not resorted to violence. I am a huge douche bag,"

"Oh, Tim it takes a real man to admit he was wrong. I do hate you a little and Debra was fucking furious. I hate the way you fucking hit him but I need you to promise to NEVER do that again,"

"I'm sorry Madison, I wasn't thinking I just got mad."

The bell rang and Madi stormed off to her next class. Everyone in the hall moved away. Kendall and Logan quickly went to their first period class. They left Tim dumbfounded.

…

It was Friday Kendall was over at Logan's

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Kendall asked

"I don't know, get me whatever," Logan shrugged

"Ok, so um… Madi and Tim… you don't think they'll break up do you?" Kendall asked

"No, I mean they will fight but they'll stay. Oh we have that test in English on Tuesday,"

Kendall groaned "Do we have to study for it now,"

"YES!" Logan said as he got out his books and made an outline for English.

"Can I at least turn on the TV?"

"Fine but don't let it distract you,"

After two hours of studying Kendall clasped on Logan's bed "Logan please no more. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate any longer,"

"Fine we don't have to study anymore but I'd like too,"

A few hours later Tim and James came over. –So no cuddling for Logan and Kendall-

"Kendall why is Madi acting like a dick weed," Tim whined

"Dude you really don't get it she's pissed off still."

"How do I prove to her I was stupid,"?

"I know Jett is still bugging Jo, maybe you should um, 'talk to him'" Logan suggested

"That could work," James budded in

"Oh, we have to go see play on Friday Dak and Jo star in it," Logan informed the other tree boys.

In response they all groaned.

"Tim Madi will be there, I bet you Carlos will be there too. Kendall please come," Logan pouted

"He has a point, and Logan stop with the puppy eyes it worked geez," Kendall laughed

A few hours later Kendall went home. Tim went to the one place he had to go… his mom. In the past Tim never shared with his mother. After his dad turned out to be an alcoholic. Tim felt it was his mother's responsibility for hiding it from him. Now here he was in front of his house. Nervousness filled his body. _"This is it,"_ Tim thought. When he arrived at his house his mother greeted him. This time this was different he just hugged her.

"Sweetie something wrong?" his mother's voice raised with concerned

"Mom, Madi still hates me even though Logan forgave me I even admitted I was wrong,"

"Well Madison will need some time before being forced out and you did hit someone."

"MOM! Why do you take Madison's side."?

"I'm not on her side. Your father did the same thing to me. I never took that as a liking."

"DAD, is there always a reason to bring up that old geezer. He left us I don't give a fuck about a douche bag who left us."

"Tim please calm down I didn't mean to upset you."

"Fuck off you damn well did,"

"Timothy Joseph Moran, how dare you," His mother scolded him

"How dare I what because it's true, every fucking time you bring him up I get pissed. I'm tired of hearing him. He's an old fuck who doesn't care about us," Tim yelled

"I know sweetie I'm sorry how about I give you money for Madison,"

"Fine,"

**...**

The play was great. Dak and Jo were brilliant. Logan and Kendall enjoyed it, Tim seemed nervous for what's he's about to do. Madi was just looking for her friends.

Logan and Kendall walked away once the play was over. Tim came up to Madi obviously nervous.

"Madi, I know I acted horrible and I'm really really sorry. I-I bought you these," Tim held out Madi's favorite chocolates and her favorite kind of flowers buttercups.

"Oh, Tim thank you so much. I accept your apology," Madi smiled

Kendall and Logan were talking about how Christmas is gonna suck for them because the other isn't there to celebrate with them. Kendall leaned forward to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"It won't be forever isn't it healthy for couples to be a parted once in awhile, makes our return more fun," Kendall smiled

"You smug bastard you read my notes." Logan laughed

"Yeah, I did because we were studying remember,"

"Yeah, yeah can we go,"

"We have to give these to Dak and Jo," Kendall refereed to the flowers they bought for said people

"Ok,"

**...**

It was Saturday Kendall went over to the Mitchells. Just as Mr. Mitchell was leaving.

"Hello, Kendall hanging out with Logan today?" Mr. Mitchell said in what Kendall made out as a singsong pitch

"Yes, actually I am,"

"Ok, I have to ask do you plan on breaking Logan's heart?"

"No, if I hurt Logan I might as well burn in hell,"

"Ok good, welcome to the family kid,"

As Kendall walked in he found Paws stretched out on the couch.

"Hello Paws, where's your partner in crime Spot?" Kendall asked

"Right behind you along with your beautiful boyfriend," Logan joked

Kendall pulled Logan into a tight hug "Cocky son of a bitch,"

"Yeah, yeah we have to go to James's house tonight. Carlos, Tim, Madi, James, Jo, Dak, Camille, and Guitar dude are exchanging gifts tonight," Logan smiled

They wasted most of the day watching TV. Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall had draped an arm over Logan's shoulders. Paws was in Logan's lap while Spot just stayed curled up next to Kendall.

…

Mrs. Mitchell had driven the boys to James's house. Carlos had answered the door. Madison and Tim were there already.

"Thank god hey Logan Madi made these kick ass sugar cookies," James greeted his friend and boyfriend.

"Ok," Logan smiled and grabbed a cookie off the plate and took a bite.

"Shit Madi those are good," Logan said to Madi then turned to Kendall "wanna bite?"

"Sure, darling," Kendall smiled as he took a bite.

"Wow Mads that's amazingly good,"

"Thanks Kendall," Madi said quietly

A few hours later Madi had gone to her grandparents to visit. In this little fairy tail. Madison's grandfather is very ill. He is suffering cancer **( A/N I lost my best friend Meg to cancer 2 days before Christmas) **Madi's grandmother is very forgetful and often times she forgets who Madi is. Mikey doesn't care for these people but Madi loves them dearly.

Kendall and Logan were driven back by Mrs. Diamond. Kendall saw a familiar car parked in the street._ "Are you kidding me he has to be here right now!"_ Kendall thought. As he approach his house he felt more uneasy then before. The man he hated was in his living room. His mother and sister were on the couch hoping the tension would be relieved.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall asked

"The wife thought it would be better if I gave you guys your presents in person this year where were you?" Mr. Knight said "Now where were you? Huh? I was hoping to see you too!"

"Shut up! How dare you come here like you're some great present to us all. YOU ARENT you just make my life miserable. I get it your new stepfamily is great I get that I'm not the son you always wanted. I get that you don't see us a your real family but for you to come here unannounced and act like you are the greatest thing in the world is unacceptable. I don't nor do I want you money this year at least I have a family, friends, and some other people who love me and made up for what you have done." Kendall snapped and ran up to his room. He climbed out of his window and ran a few blocks down to Logan's. He let tears fall as he ran. Kendall didn't get it. How did his dad just being there hurt him so much. Kendall quickly texted Logan telling him he's coming over.

Once Kendall got to Logan's house his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Tears stained his cheeks that glistened in the moonlight.

"Kendall, what happened to you?" Logan asked concern rising in his voice

"M-my d-dad-d w-was t-there h-he s-seemed p-pissed a-at m-me f-for n-not b-being t-there w-when h-he was t-there," Kendall choked on his own words

"Kendall calm down I get it your dad is a douche, he doesn't deserve you as a kid. Kendall you know that you are wonderful. I mean look at you, the most popular kid in school and I'm dating you and I lo- I care so much for you."

"I don't know what to say Logan, I mean yeah I care about you too, just I don't like seeing my dad when he surprises us. Brings up bad memories,"

"Ok, well we can watch some tv till you feel better,"

"Ok,"

Logan and Kendall headed up to Logan's room. They laid on Logan's bed. Kendall rested his head on Logan's chest.

"Thank you Logan for taking care of me,"

"It's no problem,"

…

Madi had heard what happened, she wanted to punch the man the balls. Madi had become more irritable now. Her life was crumbling before her eyes. Her brother in jail. Her grandmother forgetting things all the time, her grandfather nearing his death. Madi entered Mrs. Knight's house as calmly as she could. Madi was also thankful Katie was at her friend's house.

"Mrs. Knight can we talk?" Madi asked

"Sure sweetie what's on your mind?"

"Um…well it seems like my life is falling apart. Like my brother in jail, my parents are never here, my grandfather is nearing his death, and my grandmother is forgetting who she is,"

"Shh… Madi don't cry. I will help you. For your parents it's sad and I wish I could yell and fuck them up. Your brother wants your friends dead. I am sorry about your grandfather he was such a sweet man. Your grandmother too."

"Thanks,"

…

Christmas came around and Mr. Knight gave his kids their gifts anyway. Kendall gave his to his mother. Logan and the others exchanged more gifts. James reveled to Carlos that he loved him and Carlos said it back. James was pretty damn sure Carlos was crying. James' mother was happy for her son but feared they wont last long so she made some ground rules. The other mothers followed her example. Jett sent Jo flowers with a poem, she burned both of them and told Jett to kindly fuck off.

**Lots of drama so I will write more often during summer but I have a few weeks left of school. I also have finals and a moving up ceremony so ya! Kill me now! Oh also I love Harry Potter pairings like HarryXDraco **


End file.
